Concert Miraculum
by cherryredchucks
Summary: AU! What if the Jess at the Bangles concert was the same diner boy we know and love?
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Don't you just hate it when a plot bunny keeps smacking you upside the head with an idea when you're peacefully minding your own business and doing geometry? I don't. Gives me an excuse to quit the pythagoreum theorem..  
  
Summary: AU on "Concert Interruptus" What that Jess at the Bangles concert was a certain diner boy we all know and love.  
Miraculum: Latin for a wonderful thing , prodigy, miracle; wonder, or a surprise.  
"Listen, there's a massive party going on around the corner." Louise stares at me as she talks. Right Louise, whatever. I don't know what you're saying because currently I am WAY TOO CLOSE TO THE BANGLES! I mean, this is like THE concert for me. I have been dreaming about this concert since Sookie announced she had tickets. It took every ounce of willpower not to join in on my mother's excited banterings and not to join her as she "walked like an Egyptian" around Luke's (much to his dislike). So basically, nothing short of the second coming or hell's angels is making me leave. But Louise is looking at me like she doesn't understand that the idea of leaving is not even in the picture.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So they invited us." Oh right, a party. That's nice. But will this party feature THE BANGLES? Yeah, I didn't think so. It'll just be a bunch of teens and college students hanging out and drinking stuff of undetermined origin. Well, since Louise is still looking at me like I'm an idiot to still be thinking after some "guys" have invited us to a "massive" party, I should at least feign interest.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jess and Sean, we've been talking to them this whole time, they're extremely cool." Well then, if they're "extremely cool".no. Still enjoying the Bangles. Not moving.  
  
"Are we going?" Madeline makes a quick entrance into the conversation. Hello Madeline. Are you also so hopped up on crack that you believe ANYTHING is going to drag me away from this concert? They haven't even played "Manic Monday" yet.  
  
"Going where?" Perhaps playing dumb will appeal to them. It will seem familiar.  
  
"To the party?"  
  
"There's a concert going on." Maybe they haven't noticed the reason why those "extremely cool" guys are here and didn't see the giant speakers, microphones, and, oh yeah, THE BANGLES!  
  
"The band won't miss us." Are you sure, because I've heard the Bangles are very audience-aware.  
  
"We can't just leave, Louise." " It's America Rory." Really, because I thought this was the Czech republic. " We have to meet my mom after the show." Remember her? My mom? The woman who got us these tickets? " Oh come on." What the hell does that mean? " What do you mean 'Oh come on'. We have to meet my mother after the concert. The band may not miss us but Lorelai sure will." " These guys are so cute." That's all well and nice, Madeline but- oh..wow.that one is. Okay very bad. Very very bad. Just ignore the guy with the cinnamon eyes and the dark hair. Okay, focus. " Oh that's great but we're not going anywhere" " What are you afraid?" What, is this third grade? " Of going out into a strange city with two guys I don't know? Yeah." I know you read CosmoGIRL and I know you've seen those articles. Or do you just look at the pictures? " Rory please!" "No!" "Well we're going." Okay, this is not good. I can't just let them walk off. Cinnamon eyes looks at me one more time before the four start walking up the aisle. I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.  
  
"Wait! We're coming too!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: oh to own them.  
  
For the fifth time this evening Jess wondered what the hell he was doing here. Sean had won the tickets on a late night radio show and only invited Jess because he knew who they were. As he took another sip from his "drink", he scanned the party again. The usual crowd had accumulated in Tony's apartment and was already on the verge of either passing out or doing something they'd regret and wouldn't remember in the morning. But as his eyes roamed, he saw her again. She was standing in the corner, surveying the scene with a mixed face of disgust and wonder. She looked the part of a small town girl on her first trip to the "big city". Jess smirked as he saw her take a tentative sip of her drink then watch her face contort into one of utter disgust. Definitely a first timer. Yet, there was something about her. The freshness of her face (a beautiful one at that) and the size and sincerity of her blue eyes made Jess want to stare at her for hours. But even if she wasn't from the big city, she'd still know that wasn't part of the normal social contract. Well, she looked bored and about ready to bolt and for some reason Jess found himself caring about it. He didn't want her to leave. She seemed like "a dove amongst the crows" and Jess inwardly kicked himself when he remembered that was a line from Romeo and Juliet. This girl was making him act different. And being different in this crowd could kill you. Well, he might as well talk to her. Maybe then this illusion of innocence and kindness would be shattered. He found many illusions about girls were shattered the minute they opened their mouths.  
  
"Hey," he had walked up behind her as her gaze had rested steadily on the one window that wasn't covered by curtains. She whipped her head around quickly and Jess would have stumbled back from the intensity of her eyes had he not been so in control of himself.  
  
"Hi," she returned her focus to the window but not before (Jess noticed) her cheeks adapted a slightly pink-ish hue.  
  
"You're one of the concert girls aren't you?" He knew the answer already but he had enjoyed how her voice sounded and was trying to get her to talk again.  
  
"Yep. Taken unwillingly." Her gaze had remained on him this time and Jess found himself glad. Her eyes had a way of making him feel like when she was looking at him, she and he were the only ones in the room.  
  
" Like the Bangles?"  
  
"And then some. I think my mom would sing 'Manic Monday' to me instead of 'Rock-A-Bye Baby'." She smiled a little and Jess found his lips twitching to smile back. He almost did. Almost.  
  
" So why didn't you stay?" She nodded towards a blonde and brunette sitting comfortably on Eric and Sean's laps. They were obviously on their way to being very smashed. She had returned to looking out the window and Jess took the opportunity to look over the rest of her. He noticed a book sticking slightly out of her purse.  
  
"Well I know you're literate."He smirked and pointed to her book when she gave him a confused look "Now all I need is your name."  
  
"Rory." She pulled out the book and flipped through the pages as if she hadn't realized she'd brought it.  
  
"The Killer Angels. Good book.Shaara is good at the Civil War, the movie didn't do it justice." She seemed shocked that he had read it. Most people, after meeting him, were shocked that he could read past "See Spot run."  
  
"Yeah, I had a tough time finding it. It was kind of hard to find and my town isn't in to obscurity. Well, at least not for books."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Star's Hollow." Jess had been right. A definite small-towner. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Jess." She smiled at him and Jess found his lips twitching to smile back. But he wouldn't. So he let his eyes smile a little.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jess." And Jess knew from that moment that this girl was different. 


End file.
